In her eyes Take Two
by Billy Rose
Summary: Finally redid In her eyes but changed the pairing. Cassiex? Femslash be here...


**In her eyes – Take Two**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the The Secret Circle series, they belong to LJ Smith.

**Warnings:** Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Also I've changed some things in this so bear with me.

**Spoilers:** The book series "The Secret Circle" by LJ Smith.

**A/N:** I tried to rewrite "In her eyes" but dammit, it was difficult. I've recently reread the books, and frankly, I like this pairing better...

* * *

Cassie glanced around the coven, taking in each face in turn. Her gaze settled on Faye, studying the dark haired beauty subtly. Faye suddenly turned to Cassie, her burning gaze making Cassie's face heat up slightly. She turned away, their moment going unnoticed by the rest of the group for the most part. A hand settled on her lower back and she turned into the person it belonged to, resting her cheek on their shoulder as she remembered the events of the past months. 

------------

When she had first arrived, Cassie, having assumed she'd never see Adam again, had fallen into serious lust with Faye. The worst part of it was: Faye found out somehow, and at every opportunity saw fit to rub the fact that Cassie wanted her in her face.

When Cassie went to her house to play Pizza Man, Faye spent the evening not only flirting with the delivery boys, but also finding any and every excuse to brush some part of herself against the less outgoing girl. It got to the point that Cassie's body was in a constant state of buzzing, unconsciously leaning into Faye whenever the golden eyed girl came near her. When Suzan began questioning Cassie's ability to hold her alcohol, Cassie decided to run with the excuse and leave while she still retained some dignity.

She didn't realize Deborah had followed her but accepted a ride on her motorcycle anyway. They drove to the end of the street, each taking a seat on the ground to stare at the moon in silence. It was a few moments before Deb turned to her out of the blue and said, "I know you like Faye."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly, mentally berating herself for her actions earlier. When she got control of herself she replied in a tone much lighter than she felt, "I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Come on, Cassie," Deborah scoffed, sounding a bit irritated. "I have eyes, and unlike the rest of our dear neighbors, I won't be thrown off by your 'innocent' act." Deborah shivered slightly as though vaguely repulsed by the Cassie who had first arrived in New Salem.

Cassie stood up and brushed her pants off, turning to walk away from Deborah, but the biker girl would have none of it. She grabbed Cassie by the arm and yanked her around to face her. The intensity of her gaze was something that had always intimidated Cassie before, but at this moment, when she was forced to meet it, she could see the other emotions Deborah felt. Cassie was astonished at the passion Deborah was displaying, and wondered if she had always been so transparent about her feelings or if Cassie was just getting better at reading people.

Deborah loosened her grip on Cassie, eyes hardening with resolve. The younger girl had only a moment to wonder what Deborah had resolved to do before she found out – Deborah had slammed her lips against Cassie's. Cassie gasped and Deborah slipped her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, using her shock to her advantage.

After a few moments Cassie allowed herself to melt into the kiss, but when they both simply couldn't continue they separated. Cassie's heart pounded and she panted slightly as Deborah did the same, resting her forehead against Cassie's.

It was silent for a few moments as they collected themselves. Deborah removed her arms from around Cassie's waist and the brown haired girl missed the contact immediately.

"Let's get you back home..." Deborah said quietly. The tone surprised Cassie with how gentle it was, and she followed without a word.

------------

"You ok, Cassie?" Diana said worriedly when she noticed Cassie had her eyes shut and was leaning quite heavily against Deborah. It would take some getting used to for the rest of the coven, Diana was sure, but in time they would accept the unlikely pair. The light haired girl herself was already more than happy with the couple – she couldn't say the same for Adam, who clearly still pined for the younger girl. Nick too seemed pleased – as pleased as Nick could be, anyway. He too still felt something for Cassie, but wasn't about to come between his cousin and her shot at being happy.

"I think she's just tired," Deborah said teasingly, her hand rubbing circles on Cassie's lower back. "And frankly, so am I." The pills she'd been given for pain often did a good job of knocking her out. As she fought a yawn the biker resolved to avoid breaking any more limbs because the pills were just ridiculous.

Cassie helped her stand up, saying, "I better get this one home, guys. I'll see you in school." Deborah pulled her to her side with a grin as they walked to Cassie's Rabbit, and Cassie wrapped her own arm around Deborah's waist grinning back at her.

Cassie knew there was still some doubt about their relationship with the other members of the coven, but to have Diana's blessing, along with Faye's – what leader would begrudge her faithful lieutenant happiness? - she knew they would be all right in the end.

The end.

**A/N:** So.. yeah. Dunno how ya'll like Deborah/Cassie, but I found I liked it better after rereading the series for about the billionth time. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
